Core Narrative 6
Monkey Wrench Beat. :Amell has been Accepted by the Mars creatures. He has helped them fight the sworn enemies, surface eaters. He has discovered there is a way to save earth’s natural recourses and help bring balance to his home planet. He then must decide if he wants to return home and possibly having humans betray his new found friends or stay on mars and live as a hero and a leader among a whole species. ' '''The Hero '— Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? :Amell. He is an American astronaut who was sent to mars to help establish a colony, so the top 1 % could leave a dying earth. He found a secret unground society on mars, and helped them fight the surface eaters becoming a hero to the aliens of mars. 'The Physical Goal '— What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? He needs to fix communications on his old spaceship to see the conditions back home and to let them know he has a solution the earth dying. 'The Emotional Goal '— What is their emotional need? He wants to save his friends back on earth, but does not want the government to betray his new friends from mars and potentially ruin everything. 'Personal Obstacle '— What is their “fatal” flaw? Amell feels like mars has become his new home. He has been accepted, treated with respect and even loved. Back on earth he was used just for the benefit of the top 1 % and is reluctant to go back to earth. 'The Villain '— Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? One of the aliens has started a group called tepeuions. The leader wants to go to earth to conquer and exterminate most of the human population and enslave the rest. 'Justification '— Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Stalcher (leader of the tepeuions) wants to take over earth and establish his species dominance in the universe because the race of aliens that they descend from use to conquer other planets and stopped at mars. He believes this is the reason the surface eaters gained power on mars and drove them underground. The surface eaters use to be the original race on mars and because they didn’t n completely exterminate them, it led to hundreds of years of war and the underground society. 'Supporting Cast '— Quickly describe some main supporting characters. '''1. Lt. Jack Athen ' 2. Supreme Leader' ' 3. princess' Locations '''— Describe the primary locations used in the story. '''1. the red realm ' 2. the surface' ' 3. desolate hollow' Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: '1. ' Origin Story   '2. ' Major Death   '3. ' Character Reveal   '4. ' Anticipated Showdown   '5. ' Storyworld Reveal   '6. ' Other Micro-Story Reveal '''  : the additive Comprehension this story adds''' would include a new character, which is the villain. With a showdown at the end which will bring a major death. In this story we are introduced into the villain’s cave society which is building an army. We learn that there is a plan to take over earth and exterminate most of the human race and enslaving the rest, in the hopes this will lead to more conquering of other planets. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 2. Series Type of Series —''' If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. '''3. Anthology Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here.